Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable water purifier that can be simply carried and can purify water without occupying a large space. More particularly, it relates to a portable water purifier that can simply supply purified water using pressure from a pump that is disposed in a side of a container and supplies air in a predetermined direction into the container.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a water purifier means a device that purifies water by filtering various impurities in water and technology for obtaining high-quality water has recently been attracting more interest because of global drinking water shortages due to population growth and environmental contamination. In particular, in third-world nations in areas such as Africa and Southeast Asia, many people have died due to severe drinking water shortages and they use contaminated water from nearby rivers or reservoirs for drinking water or daily life water without any purifying process. On the other hand, in advanced nations, a water purifier has been a necessary item not only in normal homes, but restaurants since there is increasing public interest in health.
Recently, as more people enjoy outdoor activities such as fishing or climbing, many people want to drink purified water outside. Further, it is also important to obtain high-quality drinking water in military field operations or exploration of wilderness areas, but there is a limitation in the amount of purified water a person can carry due to large volume or weight of the water. Further, since environmental contamination is getting worse, it is impossible in many cases to use natural flowing water or still water as drinking water.
Accordingly, portable water purifiers that can supply drinking water at any place by simply filtering water have been developed. In such devices, it is required to pass water through a filter in a water purifier in order to filter the water and a sufficient pressure difference is necessary for this process. However, it is difficult to obtain sufficient pressure for passing water through a filter in existing portable water purifiers, so it take long time to filter water.
A portable water purifier equipped with a pressurizing unit that has been developed to solve this problem has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-301139, but it has a defect of being too large in size because the pressurizing unit protrudes outside.